HANDS WHERE I CAN FEEL THEM
by loneranger67
Summary: How long can one person lust after their best friend? Maura knows exactly...but does Jane? A Rizzles one shot. M rated for sexual content. Complete


**Sometimes love comes along when you least expect it...this is one of those times, and this story has become very important to me... I really hope you enjoy it...special thanks to A...you know who you are.**

**Please be aware of it's M rating, meaning of course it's a story with a strong sexual nature...not your thing? Then please don't continue shopping in this aisle.**

**As always, the characters depicted in this story belong to TNT, J-Tam and Tess Gerritson. None are owned by me, sadly.**

**The story however, is all mine.**

'Love is a fruit in season at all times,

and within reach of every hand.'

~ 0 ~

It was her hands that would top the list.

As Maura sat pouring over her appraisals of the latest batch of Interns, supposedly grading them in everything they'd learned - and promptly forgotten - over the last quarter, her mind kept pouring over Jane. There was nothing new in this of course; Maura's thoughts constantly drifted to the Detective who was currently occupying her fashionably uncomfortable sofa in the Medical Examiners office.

The regularity of her visits to the morgue directly correlated to the regularity of Maura's wanderings, and this afternoon was no different, except for one thing - this time, instead of focusing on the appraisals, she found herself unconsciously grading what were, in her opinion at least, the Detective's finest attributes.

It was an important study; any Doctor worth their salt would tell you that to fully understand the _inner_ workings of the human body you must first be able to understand its outer component parts - and how those parts, when connected by muscle and ligaments and bone, form a perfect physical specimen.

But the Doctor - who just couldn't lie without breaking out in hives - would have to admit - if pressed to do so - that the only reason she was grading Jane was because she just couldn't help herself any more. Jane was as close to physical perfection as Maura could imagine, and if the blissfully unaware Detective insisted on sitting there looking so...so..._utopian_, then she was almost certainly going to be scrutinised...again.

She was dreamily grading all the parts of Jane that she liked the most, and, rather like the contestants who would be going through to the final round of that dreadful 'talent' show that Jane insisted on watching on Saturday nights, it was in 'no particular order'.

She even had a clipboard and a clicky pen.

First there were those legs.

Those long, long legs, that appeared to be endless, and she presumed that by the time you'd covered every inch in kisses you'd need to stop and catch your breath before moving on to the other one.

The first day they had been officially introduced she had watched Jane and those long legs stride confidently across the squad room as if she owned it, which, in a way, she did. Jane seemed to exude confidence. She was in charge. She was in control. She 'owned the stage' as the talent show host was so fond of saying.

Well he obviously hadn't met Jane Rizzoli. To Maura, she seemed to own the world.

Maura instinctively knew there and then that if her life depended on it, Jane would come and rescue her. She was instantly intrigued.

This woman was fascinating.

The next day the detective and the doctor had gone out to a scene and worked it together, and Maura found herself drawn to Jane's enigmatic charm, and an unlikely friendship had begun to form. When Jane invited her to The Robber for a drink after work, Maura had accepted without any hesitation. The usually awkward Medical Examiner found herself smitten by Jane's humour, and her genuine attentiveness - a trait which Maura soon realised Jane wasn't even aware of.

By the end of the evening Maura felt as if she'd been on one of the best 'dates' she could remember - even if it was perhaps a little one sided - as dates go, it didn't matter.

Maura was in love with her intriguing new friend from that moment on.

And therein lied the rub.

She was _in love_...with her friend and colleague. This was not good, oh no, this was not a good thing at all.

Her first hope was that it was just a knee-jerk reaction to someone _wanting_ to be her friend. Jane treated her like an equal, and could make jokes at hers, and her own expense - and Maura found herself becoming increasingly comfortable around her. 'Comfortable' wasn't something that Maura was accustomed to in one on one situations, but she soon began seeking out the detectives company, sometimes with the flimsiest of excuses - a handily forgotten file here, an opinion on a pair of shoes there - any excuse seemed both completely justified and intensely disturbing. And Jane just blindly let the doctor have those longed-for moments, never complaining about time wasting, never seeming to have somewhere else she needed to be that was more important than listening to what her friend had to say.

Jane never said 'no' unless she had to.

Maura had never felt this way about anyone in her life before...and she was terrified.

Being attracted to a woman wasn't an issue - homo sapiens had the capacity to love anyone, regardless of the accepted norms, and she wasn't naive enough to believe that she should fall for a man because that was what was expected of her. She was a free thinking woman of the world in most areas...except apparently when it came to love. Or, more precisely, falling _in_ love with her best friend.

And it soon became an increasingly sexual attraction, as well as spiritual.

But it was the strength of the feelings she had for Jane that made her question sometimes if she wasn't falling into some kind of maddening stupor - perhaps somewhere in her sketchy family background there was a history of whatever this powerful ailment was.

At times she felt physically sick, as if a thousand butterflies had fluttered into her stomach, and then had suddenly stampeded. Her heart would race so fast she was sure she was about to have a panic attack, and the ability to speak without her voice shaking was becoming harder to control. Her hands would tremble so much that she sometimes had to step away from an autopsy...thank goodness she never operated on live patients.

Colleagues must surely have wondered if the quirky Medical Examiner was a stethoscope short of a full medical kit.

Most uncomfortable of all were the times - in public - that she found herself so sexually aroused and wet with desire for Jane that she made sure she carried spare underwear in her purse.

The situation was becoming ridiculous, she knew it ...but she was powerless to stop it.

Is this what love is?

Is this what the romantics referred to as 'love sick'?

Because if it is then it was a pain like no other, and she wished she could make it stop...if this is love then please, just make it stop- because it hurts too damn much when it's so obviously, and heartbreakingly unrequited.

It didn't stop of course, but over time Maura found other ways to cope. She forced herself to look at other romantic possibilities in the hope that one pairing might actually have the same chemistry that she perceived to exist between herself and Jane.

None did of course, and the heartache continued. She'd never wanted to touch, hold, be with or be near anyone as much as she did with Jane.

It was killing her.

Elation when they were together and an intensely sad and painful longing when they were apart.

At home, when she woke she would roll over and imagine Jane was lying beside her, softly nuzzling into the space between her neck and shoulder. She imagined a perfect fit.

If she was on an occasional sleepover with Jane she would place a 'virtual' bolster along the bed and wake frequently to make sure she hadn't crossed that symbolic divide.

In the shower she imagined the long boned woman under the water with her, doing unspeakably erotic things, and soon enough Maura would have to give herself a release or spend the day with an almost uncontrollable desire to just kiss Jane and face the consequences later.

It had almost reached the point of no return.

She had come close to telling her on a couple of occasions recently, but had backed out at the last moment, too shaky and just too scared to risk the humiliation of rejection from the one person she loved the most, and who was still, ultimately, her best friend.

And here she was now, with Jane just a few feet away, appraising her friend and colleague like she were a Miss World contestant. It felt wrong to be doing it, but she just couldn't help herself.

After her legs, Maura then moved on to Jane's wild looking mane of almost jet black hair, with those few uncooperative strays that would tumble mischievously in front of those incredible chocolate brown eyes... the kind of eyes that can sometimes tell you absolutely everything, and often times nothing at all. So deeply dark and potentially dangerous that you could get lost in them if you lingered there for too long... and Maura had lingered there for far too long, far too often.

It had suddenly seemed very warm, and she felt her neck and face flush. She quickly looked down to her files when Jane glanced up and smiled at her.

Why was Jane here again? Or rather, why was she here, _again?._ She could wait for Maura to text her when the lab results came through, but no, here she was again, just...waiting.

Not that she minded of course, she loved spending time with Jane. She loved spending _any_ time with Jane...she simply loved Jane.

A heavy sigh escaped the Doctor and Jane looked up at her, those dark eyes instantly on her, concerned, loving..._dangerous_.

'Alright?' they were silently asking, and Maura nodded. 'Alright.' she silently replied.

Maura couldn't understand how someone so thoughtful, so genuinely concerned for other people's thoughts and feelings could be so blind to her friends needs and desires...did she hide it that well? She didn't think so, but perhaps when you're blinded by love, everything loses perspective.

Jane went back to her file, and shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

As she watched her flick through the pages Maura's attention was brought to Jane's hands. Of all the body parts on her 'in no particular order' list, Jane's hands secured first place.

They had the most potential.

They weren't pretty, they weren't even particularly feminine, in fact they were large, almost masculine, but they had a history all of their own, and to Maura they were beautiful. They didn't define Jane, but they went some way to explaining her. They troubled her, emotionally and physically- they were the one visible piece of evidence of a time when Jane had needed saving. A reminder sometimes to both of them that she wasn't superhuman after all.

She was left handed, and Maura loved to watch Jane write, in that slightly awkward left handed way that she had that made her elbow stick out every time.

But it was in Maura's more, _salacious_ moments, that Jane's hands held all kinds of promise. Strong, with long fingers that she imagined being capable of untold pleasures...she felt another surge of heat to her core and tried to avoid looking at Jane for the time being - concentrating instead on her 'appraisal'.

She looked down to her list at what she'd already written -

'Legs'...'Hair'...'Eyes'...and started to fill in the top spot in her impeccable handwriting - 'Hands'.

She shifted in her seat as she wrote, her arousal now becoming uncomfortable... and obvious.

"I've always liked your mouth... personally..."

Maura sat up with a jolt, her knee hitting the desk and the word 'Hands' now having a very long, spidery 'S' at its end. Instantly Maura's face and chest flushed, and her heart rate had probably trebled - no, quadrupled...and she was sure she would die right there of embarrassment.

She slumped forward and let her face fall into her hands.

_Oh God, take me_ _now._

Jane was on the other side of the desk, and she took the clipboard and turned it to face her, smoothing her fingers over Maura's words, as if she were trying to make sense of Braille.

"And I've never really liked my hair...it always looks like I just got out of bed..."

Jane's voice seemed an octave lower and thickly laced with an intent that Maura had never heard before, from anyone. As she looked up, through the gap between her fingers, Maura could see the rise and fall of Jane's chest, her breathing was so heavy. As much as she was mortified to have been found out, Jane's almost feral demeanour was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen. Struggling with what felt like a thousand emotions and thoughts she eventually managed to get her synapses and neurotransmitters to work together to construct a whole sentence...of sorts.

" You...you like my mouth?" she said shakily to the Amazon now looming over her. She licked her lips and tried to generate some moisture in her suddenly very dry mouth.

"I do" Jane replied, her voice sounding sure, but raspy... "well, specifically your lips...especially when you lick them like that...I just never realised why you do it until now."

The two women just looked at each other, with Maura still sitting and Jane standing, with one hand still on Maura's list. As Jane gazed into her eyes Maura felt herself somehow lift up out of the chair, the eye contact never breaking as she walked around to the front of the desk.

Years later she would recount that she had no idea how her shaky legs got her there but, get her there they did.

They were now face to face - seemingly neither woman had blinked, or perhaps they were so in sync they blinked together.

Jane's hands immediately sought out Maura's and when they touched both women would also swear later that they actually felt sparks fly between them.

"When would you have told me Maur?" Jane asked, her eyes now looking down to their entwined fingers. Maura looked at Jane in bewilderment.

"That I liked your hands?" Maura questioned, her eyes looking up into Jane's which, for once, were telling her absolutely everything. "Probably never." she added, with an embarrassed smile, which Jane returned.

"Well, _yes_, but not just that...that you liked _me_...would you ever have said anything?"

She sounded as confused as Maura felt, but somehow the doctor was so very sure of what was about to happen; of what she _hoped_ was about to happen.. in her office, in the morgue...and Maura couldn't have cared less if it was in the squad room with Korsak and Frost selling tickets. This was all so surreal, and suddenly it seemed to sink in that Jane liked her too.

Really, she should be _furious_ with her.

"Would _you_?" she countered, aware that it now seemed to have been a terrible waste of three years, as Jane hadn't given any indication that she felt the same way either. Now she knew Jane _did_ feel the same, she wanted them to feel equally stupid.

"No" Jane replied, with a small shake of her head. "I wouldn't." She was looking to the floor now, and Maura pulled her hands away from Jane's and took a step back, hands on hips.

Jane knew what was coming.

"Just how long have you liked my mouth anyway? For Pete's sake I've been in..." she stopped herself from saying the word..."I've _liked_ you ever since we met, and _now_ you tell me you like my mouth?! Jane, it's been three years...of torture! Why didn't you_ say_ anything?"

She was flushed again, and she took slow, deep breaths in an effort to calm down.

This wasn't quite the day she had expected.

Maura sounded more disappointed than angry, and knowing they were obviously as bad as each other in the feelings department, Jane finally admitted the truth.

" I didn't say anything because I was scared alright?" she said, reaching for Maura's hands again. "All of it Maura, what I feel for you, how much I want you...it scares the crap out of me!"

The doctor let her take her hands, as she searched Jane's eyes, understanding how hard it must have been to admit she was scared. Maura took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"So...we like each other, but we're both too scared to say so...do you know how ridiculous that sounds now Jane?" she said, laughing. Jane rolled her eyes, and smiled at Maura.

"Fairly ridiculous yes, but in my defence I'm a good detective but a lousy girlfriend...and I figured that even if you _did_ feel the same way, I'd somehow screw it up like I screwed up all the other relationships I've ever had."

She took Maura's hands and pulled the doctor towards her. A few stray strands of hair had fallen in front of the doctors eyes. Jane tentatively smoothed them out of the way.

"And you're the best relationship I've _never_ had Maur... I couldn't bear to screw that up as well, so...I just kept quiet...and it's been killing me."

Her finger was still brushing an invisible strand of hair out of the way, and her heart was ready to beat right out of her chest, but it was now or never. She leaned down slowly, her eyes never leaving Maura's, and her fingertips now appeared under the doctor's chin, lifting her head up slightly. She moved in a little closer and Maura's hands rested on Jane's hips, as Jane's other hand cupped a handful of hair at Maura's neck.

They both licked their lips in anticipation of what was about to happen, and the level of arousal shot up by approximately five hundred percent as Jane's lips met Maura's for the first time. Not roughly, but not gently either, they kissed each other like it may be their last rather than their first and within seconds their tongues had found each other as years of pent up desire and frustration poured into the kiss. They pulled each other in close and hands that were tentative just seconds ago were now exploring each others curves like their lives depended on it.

Jane was now half sitting on the desk and Maura slid her hands under Jane's jacket and slid it off, desperate to feel closer to the woman she'd been lusting over just a few minutes ago, the wetness between her legs now pooling in her panties.

She'd never felt as aroused as this and she was physically aching for Jane's strong hands to be on her, inside her, anywhere they wanted to be.

But, she somehow managed to remember they were in full view in her office, and for all she knew Susie and the other staff were outside taking photos.

"Not here Jane," she managed to gasp as she pulled them apart, her bottom lip making a 'pop' as Jane's lips were yanked away too soon.

"Where? Your place?" she asked, breathing heavily and adjusting her sweater. "Please...don't make us stop for too long Maur, not after that. I'll take you in the elevator if you make me wait too long" she exclaimed, and Maura was well aware that Jane wasn't joking.

Maura looked around quickly and seeing the coast was clear, moved around to stand behind Jane, and slid her hands up her skirt to adjust her soaked panties.

"My place, I'll meet you at my car in five minutes, you go ahead, I'll catch you up." she said as she smoothed her skirt.

" Okay, and I'll drive...I'll see you in five...don't be late!" and with that she swaggered across the morgue taking even fewer steps than usual.

Maura stopped and took a deep breath as she thought about what they were about to do. It was what she'd wanted for so long, and now suddenly, it was going to happen.

She was still terrified, but the thought of those long, long legs wrapped around her, and those amazing hands exploring her body was enough to make her wet again...oh yes, this was definitely going to happen.

In the car, Jane drove carefully but with more urgency than usual. Maura's hand was on her thigh, and edging closer to her crotch. As she felt Maura's fingers brush against the sensitive area she gripped the wheel tighter and a small moan escaped her lips.

"Oh, Jesus Maur" she sighed and she swallowed hard - she was so aroused now that she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her core beginning to ache as the doctor continued to stroke her through the thin fabric.

The journey from BPD to Maura's home was achieved in record time and Jane steered the car onto the drive. They sat in almost total silence for a few seconds, except for the sound of their own heartbeats. Maura's hand was still on Jane's thigh and the urge to just continue in the car was almost irresistible.

Jane unbuckled her belt and got out of the car, walked around the front and opened Maura's door. Maura swivelled in her seat, and, ever the lady, first one flawless and toned leg was delicately placed outside, followed by the other. Jane took her hand and without losing eye contact led her out of the car, gently kicking the door closed and aiming the remote to lock it. She led Maura to the door, and when they were out of sight she gently but deliberately pinned her against the door and kissed her, this time with more ferocity. They both moaned into each other as their tongues met again and Maura grabbed a handful of Jane's hair and pulled her closer.

" Oh God Jane" she gasped in between wet, passionate kisses, "where'd you learn to kiss so well?"

Jane grinned, their lips still attached. "I've imagined this a lot Maura." and she moved from her lips down to her jaw line, and onto her neck. "And I gotta tell you...it's so much better than I imagined!" she said, moving back to her lips again.

Her hand found Maura's thigh, and sliding it up under her knee length skirt she let her hand roam free.

Maura's skin felt incredible - soft, toned and supple and she couldn't tear herself away from her thigh or those amazing lips she was still locked on to. It was only her one handed manual dexterity that found the key and the hole and opened the door gently enough so they didn't fall into the house, but rather just swung in. With another sturdy kick from Jane the door was closed, and for good measure she locked and bolted it, all still impressively done one handed.

If she'd had a 'Do not Disturb' sign she'd have put that outside to be doubly sure.

They were still locked together at the mouth, their kisses becoming more intense as the level of desire increased - they may have only started half an hour ago, but they had three years of lost time to make up for.

Purses were thrown, jackets were almost ripped off - although Maura drew the line at her $1200 Chanel becoming a new bed for Bass and did absently wave it near a hook.

It didn't catch and Maura would find a very comfy looking tortoise later that night.

As they kissed they travelled along the floor, dancing aimlessly and effortlessly around the room until Maura's legs made bumpy contact with the couch and brought them to a sudden halt. It was a relief to breathe in fresh air and catch their breaths.

Jane ran her long, slender fingers through Maura's hair, searching her eyes for an answer to an unasked question. Maura turned her head slightly, leaning into the contact, and looked back at Jane, the answer both simple - and daunting.

"Bedroom." she said, almost as a whisper, and led the now slightly shaky legged detective to the stairs. They stopped at the foot, Maura this time the one to ask the question.

"Okay?"

One word, so many possible meanings. Jane got them all.

"Okay" she replied, nodding.

Jane followed Maura up the stairs, the doctor's ass sashaying in front of her...any doubts that this was the right thing to be doing were soon extinguished. Maura was sex on legs, and Jane was now salivating at the view, and the prospect of what was to come. She followed the doctor up the stairs, her eyes never leaving that curvaceous ass and those swaying hips as they headed to Maura's impeccably clean bedroom.

Jane's mind was whirring with a thousand thoughts at once, but the overriding one was that very dirty things were about to be done in this very clean bedroom...inappropriate thoughts like that had been driving her crazy for three years now, and she couldn't resist a little smirk.

And now they were here, with Maura standing facing the bed, and Jane right behind her. They could have felt awkward in the deafening silence, could have backed out at any point as sheer panic got the better of them. But Jane just bridged the gap between them, and slid her arms around Maura's waist, and leaned down to nuzzle into Maura's neck, kissing her with a touch as light as a feather.

Maura leaned back, resting her hands on Jane's, doubling the hug and angling her head to allow Jane's lips access. Jane slid her hands out from Maura's - one moved up to gather the blonde's hair to one side as she continued her feather light kisses, the other found Maura's breast. She gently cupped it and felt the doctor's nipple harden under her touch. It was, up to this point, the most erotic sensation she'd ever known and she couldn't help the guttural moan that left her throat. A sigh escaped from Maura as she felt her best friends fingers stroking her, and she took her hands from her midriff and found Jane's ass cheeks - and they were as pert and perfect as she had imagined them to be.

They would be added to the list.

As much as Jane loved the feel of Maura's breasts, she was pretty sure they were even more impressive unencumbered, and as she kissed Maura's neck and nibbled her ear gently, she tentatively began to undo the top buttons on Maura's blouse, as Maura's hands now made their way around Jane's hips and thighs. Maura watched the hands that she knew so well - hands that she'd dreamt about so often, doing just this - in fascination, as they carefully made their way down her silk blouse.

When the last button was free, she slid the blouse from Maura's shoulders and moved back enough to let it drop to the floor, gently kicking it away. She didn't care how much it cost, or whether it was dry clean only, only that it was off and she was one step closer to that fantastic 'Rack of God' as she'd christened it so long ago.

Cupping both breasts and massaging them she felt Maura's nipples, both now firmly erect through the sheer fabric of her bra.

Maura moaned, not so subtly this time, and turned around to face Jane for the first time since they'd entered the room. Looking into Jane's eyes, seeing how dilated her jet black pupils were, she only had one request.

" Just put your hands where I can feel them..._please_." she almost pleaded to the heavy breathing detective.

Instantly Jane's hands were back in their rightful place and her lips were firmly on Maura's, they soon each allowed their tongues' entry and fought their own small battle to dominate.

When Jane eventually pulled away and took her hands slowly to the clasp on Maura's bra, the look of hopeful longing Jane gave her was almost too much to bear and she smiled a whispered "yes". Within seconds she felt her bra come undone and Jane gently slid each strap over Maura's shoulders, letting it fall between them.

The 'Rack of God' was now not just a daydreamed fantasy, but a breathtaking reality.

"You're stunning Maura, do you know that? Just...stunning." and as her hands cupped them both she leaned down and took one hard nipple in her mouth and sucked and tickled it with her tongue, while stroking and rolling the other between her fingers. Instantly a white heat surged between her legs and she struggled to catch her breath for a second.

"Oh God Jane" Maura sighed, the feel of Jane's tongue on her like an electric shock. It was the most arousing sensation she had ever known and as her desire increased, so too did her determination.

Tugging at Jane's shirt she released it from the confines of her trousers and quickly, but deftly undid the buttons as Jane continued her ministrations on Maura's breasts. Jane reluctantly moved her hands out of the way long enough for Maura to remove the shirt, and the doctor placed it gently on the bed. As if locked on to Maura's breasts by a laser guidance system Jane was sucking hungrily on them when she felt another tug.

"Oh... why do you have to wear so many shirts Jane?!" Maura asked, with a heavy hint of frustration, and this time Jane huffed a bit and stopped to pull her tank over her head in one stealthy move, leaving her in just her bra.

Jane had always been a little self - conscious of her own perceived short comings in the breast department, a sad fact not helped by her best friend having 'the best pair of tits in Boston', but right now she couldn't care if they looked like two empty wallets, she just wanted to be naked with Maura. Maura must have been telepathic.

"May I?" Maura asked, smiling, and with an eager nod from Jane she undid the bra and slid it off. Maura gasped at the two smaller, but perfectly proportioned breasts in front of her...so far, her calculation that Jane was as close to physical perfection as she could imagine was entirely accurate.

So far.

"Don't ever feel inadequate Jane...you're just perfect."

Taking one breast in each manicured hand Maura looked at Jane with an intensity that seemed to have a direct link to her centre and the wetness that had already been there since they kissed in the office was now becoming a torrent. When Maura began to lick and then suck on each nipple, it was if the floodgates had opened and she felt like she was actually burning with desire.

" Oh Jesus Maur, that feels so good." she half moaned.

The ache between her legs was almost unbearable and she moved her hands round to the zipper on Maura's skirt and slid it down, letting the Chanel fall to the floor.

The 'floordrobe' was becoming positively littered now.

Maura now stood naked except for her panties, and one of Jane's hands was all over her curvy rear, while the other was running itself through her hair. She stepped into Jane and they were now breast to breast and their mouths came crashing together as if fuelled by an unstoppable desire.

Still locked together Maura found Jane's belt and began to undo it, her skilled surgeons fingers easily sliding it from the loops in Jane waistband, and throwing it across the room.

Tidiness be damned - this was Jane Rizzoli she was about to be naked with, and if the room looked a little 'lived in', well, it's easily fixed later isn't it?

Without the belt Jane's trousers were almost hipsters, and while sucking on Jane's bottom lip she slid one hand slowly down into her tight shorts and cupped Jane's soaked pussy. At the touch of Maura's fingers sliding through her folds Jane gasped and moaned into Maura's mouth. "Oh fuck Maur..."

She quickly undid the button on the trousers and they fell away from her slender hips, leaving Maura still with her hand down her shorts. She shimmied out of them and then slid Maura's panties down, all the while becoming more aroused than she ever thought possible as Maura stroked her hand though Jane's wetness.

"My God... you're so wet Jane...I thought...I thought it was just me..." she stammered.

"_Because_ of you Maur... no one does this to me the way you do...no one."

She kissed Maura tenderly, a kiss that said so much that she'd wanted to say...for so long.

"I love you Maura...I always have...it's only ever been you...please...I want to make love to you"

Maura slowly took her hand away from the shorts and led Jane to the bed, and laid down, patting the space next to her.

The space that Jane would occupy full time from this moment on.

"Come and lay with me." she whispered..."I love you too...so much I thought I'd go insane...I _want_ you to make love to me Jane. It's what I've always wanted"

Jane slid alongside Maura, with one hand across her stomach, and the other under her neck.

Over the next hour or so they just kissed, this time like first kisses - unhurried, loving and sensual. They laughed, they cried, they explored each other, they just loved each other.

They now had all the time in the world.

As things eventually became more heated again Jane explored Maura's curves- her breasts, her stomach, all the time peppering her with soft kisses. Moving further down she ran her hand along Maura's leg, and then her inner thigh, and finally she cupped and stroked Maura's soft curls. She looked up at Maura, silently asking if it was alright to go further.

Maura smiled and nodded - permission granted.

Jane ran her fingers through Maura's slick folds, slightly amazed that she was the reason Maura was so wet. As she kissed Maura's toned stomach she parted Maura's lips and very gently and slowly slid one finger in, just a little, to let Maura get used to the new sensation. Maura gasped and raised her hips slightly, and opened her legs wider for Jane to have better access. As Jane went further inside, Maura arched her back slightly and began to moan harder...and louder.

"Oh god yes...so good Jane..."

Her wetness had increased and Jane felt confident enough to use another finger but this time she used her thumb to gently rub Maura's hard, swollen clit.

At the first touch to her most sensitive part she almost lifted off the bed, and Jane had to gently hold her down with her arm as she writhed and groaned with intense pleasure. Jane smiled at the thought that not only was _she _making Maura moan like that, but that she must be doing it right as well.

Quite the lover Ms Rizzoli.

Jane began to thrust into Maura harder and faster now, all the time gently rubbing her clit, and she could feel Maura was beginning to tighten around her fingers. She carefully moved up the bed and sucked on Maura's sensitive nipples and she nearly exploded at the feel of Jane's tongue working them like that.

"Oh God yes Jane...I'm so close...harder ...Oh God..."

Jane kept thrusting in and out, still rubbing the clit and when she felt Maura begin to shudder and suddenly tighten fully around her fingers she quickly moved up to Maura and kissed her as Maura cried out in ecstasy.

"Oh Jane...yes...yes...oh god ...yes... oh I'm coming ...yesssss!"

Jane held her as her intense orgasm tore through her in wave after wave, all the time kissing her and urging her to let go completely.

As Maura began to relax she gently slid her fingers out and scooted back down to the business end. She parted Maura's legs a little and ran her tongue through her now soaked pussy lips, intrigued by what she might taste like, and sending a surprised Maura somewhere up into the stratosphere, as a second orgasm rippled through her. Jane slowed the pace, but continued for a few more strokes until finally, Maura came back down to earth.

Jane made her way back up to Maura, all the while peppering her with feather light kisses and caresses.

~ 0 ~

For the next few minutes, they held each other, as together they reflected on how the day had started...and how very differently it was going to end.

For the next few hours - though it could have been days - they made love, they talked, they ate, they showered...they just loved each other.

For the rest of their lives, they did much the same, but every now and then, when the grandparents had the kids, they'd make a list...of each other's finest attributes...

Those were the nights that felt just like the first time...and Jane always made sure she put her hands where Maura could feel them.

~ 0 ~

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.**

** Oh, I almost forgot. The quote, at the top? It's by Mother Teresa of Calcutta...an amazing lady. **


End file.
